gaussfandomcom-20200214-history
Kroywen Nal Hoytachia
Kroywen Nal Hoytachia is the Grand Moff of the Hoytachian Syndicate putting her in command of a majority of the Syndicate's military forces. This makes her something of a parallel to Garo Tarongori, No coincidence seeing as Kroywen was responsible for being a spiritual and philosophical teacher as well as a mentor in the martial arts for other members of the Founding Nine, with seniority and wisdom within the group rivaled only by Kragleosha Gauss themself. Despite her highly prestigious position, the tangled web of hoytachaian bearuacracy means that there are many figureheads and petty officials squabbling to attain a modicum of control over her actions. Personal History Go'shii Ascention Era Relic texts speak that Kroywen was present during the Go'shii ascention era. Though not much is known about her during that time it is known that she was a well renowned spiritual teacher who spread the word of Mazungaten to the Hoytachain people (being a respected spiritual teacher and wearing the green robes of a teacher-caste hoytachian), and in return received eternal life from the ascended Go'shii. Space Conflict Era Kroywen survived all of the major conflicts of the space conflict era, and would eventually go on to become a member of the Founding Nine. Unlike Garo, who was considered one of the junior members of the group, Kroywen, even at that time held seniority and wisdom. Kroywen would proceed to train Garo in esoteric methods of meditation through which he could improve his combat prowess and ability to remain fixated on a positive ideology and goals. However Garo would repeatedly fail his final trial, and as such Kroywen would confiscate his relic shield, repaint it and refuse to return it until he had completed his final trial. As of 1212DE, she has not returned the shield. Dominion Era Kroywen has done little of note during the Dominion Era due to the bearucratic nature of the Hoytachian government. Many conspiracists believe that her lack of activity and notable accomplishments is due to her supposed "immortality" in fact simply being a very advanced form of life extension and that she is very slowly dying of old age. Knowledge and Skills Kroywen is very much a matriarch of Hoytachian culture. Having learned the hundred tongues of the hoytachian colony worlds and studying each ones' language and how it evolved over time, as well as their varying cultures, religions and taboos. Her fleet travels between the planets within the Syndicate defending them from threats as distress signals come out from regular attacks. This constant fighting has made her extremely proficient at tactics and combat, although she views combat as against her moral principles, she recognizes that is a part of her duty, and is frequently known to cry or mourn for even the most ruthless enemies that she vanquishes. Kroywen holds two Go'shii Ascention Era relics, and is the only being known to possess more than one relic. Furthermore both relics are fully functional. The first relic is the Tarongori Relic Shield, originally belonging to Garo Tarongori. This disc-shaped shield is made of pure Arsium, but painted. This shield does not obey standard physics. It features an ability to dampen kinetic hits. This means that the shield causes the user to take on non-newtonian properties in that a projectile or object can hit the shield and not induce and equal and opposite force on the holder. In fact the user of the shield will feel no force whatsoever regardless of how strong a hit is levied at the shield. The shield can also exhibit nonstandard physics when thrown and can be called back to the user. The second relic is the Gravity Staff. Exceptionally powerful, even amongst the known relics, the staff gives the user to manipulate gravity via an animus-based interface, and create gravity based animus fields. Also unique for the relics, the Staff has been at least partially reverse-engineered to create Hoytachian battlespheres.